paganwikiaorg-20200214-history
WikiPagan:Sanctuary
Logo The current logo was designed by me as a placeholder. I propose a contest to see who can come up with a better logo for this wiki. Sound like an idea? -- Reginald (Talk) 18:29, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I will see what I can come up with...my group has a lot of artist. --Fire-Eyes 16:13, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::How do we put up a new logo? I made something simple and cute to start with, uploaded it, but I do not know how to make it the logo :) --Kali Luna 19:49, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Here is one I made. A little complex and posably hard to read. Let me know what you all think. --Fire-Eyes 19:51, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Wikipaganbook.JPG Image:Wikipaganbook2.JPG :Let's not replace the logo untill whe have decided upon which should be the new one. Why don't we place all logo suggestions on WikiPagan:Logo design and have a vote? -- Reginald (Talk) 09:30, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Come on guys, can we get some suggestions over there? -- Reginald (''Talk'') 16:21, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Thats an awesome looking logo! User:GoldenFleece2011 Templates I think it would be a good idea for us to create some templates now, while the wiki is still relatively small. It would make it easier to create certain articles (e.g. the Category:Pagan websites pages) with consistent styles. With the source looking like this: Should I create some others? For deities, holy days, books, or anything else you can think would benifit. --Whitepaw 18:11, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::That's a great idea as well. I've been wanting to for some time. I didn't even know where to start, but now that you've taken the leap, I think I'll be able to help out. Aremisasling 18:22, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I took the liberty of modifying your template somewhat. Templates are neat, I lvoe templates, but they should not replace the body of an article, rather supplement it. Templates are good for replacing recurring texts, grouping, easy navigation. From how you've put this template together I'm guessing you've already read up on how to create and use them. May I suggest you also use categories in your templates when they are appropriate? That further strengthens template's grouping function. For instance, you could add category:Pagan websites to your template, and then every article using the template will also auomatically be added to the category. -- Redge (''Talk'') 19:42, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Gues you that already aswell. Seems I'm behind the facts ;-) Good work! -- Redge (''Talk'') Where to put interesting external articles It seems to me we'd be doing our community short if we didn't provide, besides encyclopedic content, some news and links to interesting articles published on the web. For the first I've already set up the News: namespace, to seperate it from the main (encyclopedic) content. Policy about news stories is still non-existent, but that will have to be discussed elsewhere. Concerning external articles, whether factual, reviews, opinion pieces and editorials, or whatever: where to put them? I put the first occurence, an article on witchvox, in the News namespace, more or less presenting it as news. There must be a better way to do this, but I don't know how. Any of you got an idea? :On second thought, it isn't really our job to tell people what to read. Never mind what I said; let's write it off as a bad idea. -- Reginald (''Talk'') 16:12, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) Can I request some changes to the categories? Can Asatru/Odinism be changed to Asatru/Heathenry/Odinism? Heathenry is a very common term in the UK. None of the groups I work with use either of the other terms. Thank you Thorskegga 13:28, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Can we add a section for Rodnovjerje/Slavic paganism? :I think it's a good idea to add a section for Slavic paganism. --Steve Marcsson (talk) 17:25, March 18, 2014 (UTC)